


(and only the snow can begin to explain how children are apt to forget to remember)

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M, dr3 spoilers, mcr voice: IM NOT OKAAAAYYYYYYY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: juzo sakakura died for our sins





	

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from anyone lived in a pretty how town by EE Cummings

Kyosuke Munakata had never run this fast in his entire life.

He had to make it in time, if he didn't get there then he would never forgive himself. He barely noticed as his bracelet came off, it was more important to get to Juzo.

The scent of blood was heavy no matter where he went, but Kyosuke knew he was in the right place when he found the heavy scarlet trail that led into the control room.

Kyosuke's breath hitched.

Inside, almost every surface was stained with blood. Kyosuke's vision blurred, but he ran right for Juzo's body. He was still breathing, only ever so slightly.

"Juzo!" Kyosuke yelled, falling to his knees, "Juzo, can you hear me?"

He had never used the man's first name before.

Juzo's eyelids fluttered open, and a blissful smile fell onto his face, "Kyosuke... You came back?"

"I had to," Kyosuke whispered, "I couldn't leave you again."

Juzo said, "Thank you..."

Kyosuke murmured, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't save anyone."

Juzo let out a chuckle that turned into a raspy cough, "You did... everything you could."

Tears burned in Kyosuke's eye, "Juzo, I should have been able to save you... I love you."

"You don't... have to lie to me," Juzo said.

Kyosuke shook his head, "I'm not... I really loved both you and Chisa. And I'm sorry that it had to end like this."

Juzo's eyes shut for a moment, before he said, "Hey, Kyosuke. Don't abandon hope now, you hear me?"

Kyosuke nodded, "I won't. Never again."

Juzo smiled, "Good... I had to save you, I had to make it... up to you."

"You don't owe me anything," Kyosuke whispered.

Juzo raised his arm, and lightly stroked Kyosuke's face, "I'll... always be with you."

Kyosuke said, "It's going to be okay, you'll make it through this."

Juzo snorted, "No... but thank you, Kyosuke."

His hand fell uselessly at his side.

"Kyosuke..."

"I'm here."

Juzo smiled, then shut his eyes for the last time, "Kyosuke."

His chest rose, then fell.

Then never rose again.

Kyosuke buried his face in Juzo's coat, and screamed.

"Juzo! Juzo, no! You can't leave me, not now! I can't do this alone, I've already lost her!" Kyosuke's voice was raw and scratchy.

He clung onto his dead friend, a friend who deserved so much better than he'd gotten.

_Don't abandon hope now..._

Kyosuke stroked Juzo's face, "I promise that I will carry you, forever."

He kissed Juzo's forehead, then stood, brushing the tears from his eyes.

_I'll carry you, and Chisa, and everyone else whose life was unjustly lost here._

_I promise._


End file.
